Steel Faith
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Draco and Hermione are newly married, but their relationship and the bonds of the Malfoy family are tested when Draco's father falls severely ill. Sequel to Bad Faith
1. Marry Me

Hermione Granger loved Saturday mornings. Not that she didn't like her job as an intern at the Ministry of Magic, she did, though sometimes she felt a little the way she imagined a house elf might, carting tea and coffee to everyone who wanted it, but she was up for a job in the Department of Ministry and it looked like she was going to get it.

Hermione loved Saturdays so much because she always spent the entire day with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Three years earlier she thought he committed suicide, but had really faked his death in order to secure the safety of his family and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who Draco had been ordered to kill. His return was one of the greatest moments of life, on par with the final defeat of Voldemort.

Hermione dressed in a new cotton white dress she had bought when she went on a shopping spree with Narcissa Malfoy for her birthday. The Malfoys had practically adopted Hermione after they believed Draco had died and she regarded them as a second set of parents.

She slipped on a pair of yellow heels (also from the shopping day), placed the Malfoy crest necklace, a family heirloom Lucius had given her at her graduation, around her neck, grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs of her London apartment. When she opened the door, the face of the man she loved smiled back.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Good morning Hermione," Draco said as he took his arms away from her waist and grabbed her hand. "What should we do this morning?"

Hermione grinned, loving nothing more than the feeling of Draco holding her hand. "Ice cream."

"London or Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley, of course."

They walked hand in hand into Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, ordered a couple cones and sat down. Hermione held her vanilla ice cream as Draco took a lick of his chocolate and vanilla swirl cone. He swallowed and then stared down sadly at his treat.

"Swirl always looks good to me, but then I never like it."

Hermione sighed and handed her vanilla ice cream cone to Draco. He gave her his swirl one. She licked the swirl cone.

"You like swirl, don't you?" asked Draco.

"It's my favorite."

"Then why do you get the vanilla?"

"Because you always get the swirl and you don't like it."

Draco grinned, his face a little pink. "I love you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend could be so strange sometimes, but so perfect. "What should we do today?" she asked.

Draco paused then replied. "Let's get married."

Hermione squinted at Draco. What was he was talking about? "We_ are_ getting married." She licked her ice cream cone. "You think we should set a date?"

"Today," Draco said, his voice deep and serious.

"You're kidding? Why would we do that?"

"Your dress is white," said Draco like this answered all Hermione's questions.

"So?" she nearly shouted.

"So. It's a sign."

"It is?"

"Yes."

Hermione stood up and took Draco's hand. "I think something in here is messing with your head. Let's go for a walk. There's something I want to look at in Flourish and Botts." What was going through Draco's head? They couldn't just get married. Could they? No. No they couldn't.

Without another word Draco followed Hermione outside, still holding his vanilla ice cream cone. They walked down the bustling street, weaving their way around the other wizards. Draco's hand was shaking.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I'm excited. We're getting married today."

"You're still on that?" If there was one thing Draco Malfoy was not good at, it was letting things go.

"It's happening, Hermione." Draco snatched both her hands and spun to the front."It was like I saw it. Like for a moment I had the inner eye or something." A huge smile spread across his face. "It's Potter and Weasley."

"Where?" If they were here maybe they could talk some sense into-

Draco pointed across the street. Harry and Ginny were coming out of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face. "It's another sign. They could be our witnesses."

So much for sense.

He took a deep breath. Draco had already proposed. He proposed the day he came out of hiding. Hermione had said yes, but they never set a date. They were only eighteen then.

"Hermione Granger," said Draco, smiling. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me, starting today?"

Hermione's mouth was dry, her heart slamming in her chest. To be Draco's wife... to grow old with him. It was a perfect offer, but she had never done anything so spontaneous in her life. When she looked in his sparkling grey eyes, she couldn't say no.

"Okay." Hermione grinned. Draco slammed his lips into hers excitedly. It wasn't the tender or passionate kind of kiss they usually shared, but one full of hope, joy, and a bright, shining future.

Draco snatched Hermione's arm and dragged her across the street toward Harry and Ginny. Hermione had finally lost her mind.

"Potter. Potter! Weasley. POTTER!" Draco shouted.

Ginny elbowed Harry in the side and pointed toward Draco and Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry. "Malfoy? Hermione? What's going on?"

Draco's smile was so wide Hermione wondered if it was going to crack his face.

"We're getting married!" Draco shook Harry. Harry looked simultaneously surprised and terrified.

"Oh, did you guys finally set a date?" asked Ginny.

They set a date alright.

"We did," answered Hermione nervously. How would Harry and Ginny would react to the news? They'd probably send her to St. Mungo's for mental evaluation.

"When is it?"

"Today," said Draco proudly.

Ginny and Harry's mouths fell open. _That's how._

"You are kidding, right?" asked Harry.

"No," Hermione replied. She wasn't kidding. By the end of the day she would be Hermione Malfoy. What would her twelve year old self say?

"So Potter, will you be my Best Man?"

"Yeah Ginny, you want to be my Maid of Honor?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and then looked back at Draco and Hermione.

"I guess," said Harry.

Draco threw his arms around Harry and hugged him. Harry's eyes went wide and he patted Draco on the back. Harry and Draco had become friends after the war, but they weren't really touching friends.

"Alright," said Hermione. "Let's do this. Let's get married."


	2. TwoHour Prep Wedding

Hermione's mother was going to fall over and die when she heard that Hermione and Draco wouldn't be having a normal wedding. Though, in her own defense, there was little that was normal about Draco and Hermione's relationship. The Malfoys would probably be even more upset about it than her parents. Narcissa had a whole wedding planned out with eagles and fireworks and orchestras.

Hermione owled her parents and then Draco owled his. They didn't tell them their in the letter. They might not show up.

They were getting married in the muggle word so it would be easier for Hermione's parents to attend. The Malfoys wouldn't be too happy about their location choice, but Lucius and Narcissa had accepted a lot of things nobody thought they could.

Ginny had apparated home to get a dress while Harry and Draco were frantically searching for matching dress robes in Madam Malkins that seemed muggle enough to not draw attention to them when they were in the park. Hermione was sitting on a chair in the corner of the store watching them.

"Maybe we should've gone into London," Harry said, putting on a jacket that was too long for him.

"It's a Malfoy tradition to get your groom's tux from Malkin's," muttered Draco as he tried to tie a bow tie. It wasn't working. Heset it down and grabbed a regular tie.

"You're marrying a Gryffindor muggle-born," said Harry. "I think Malfoy tradition has gone out the window."

"So can I just have this one thing please?" groaned Draco.

Harry grabbed a black suit off the rack and showed it Draco. "What do you think about this?"

"It's going to make me look a little wide in the waist," he said in a serious tone.

A laugh spit from Hermione's lips. Harry and Draco turned to her, their heads tilted slightly.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"You two are my favorite people in the world, you know that?" They really were. Harry and Draco made things... better, brighter. They were her lifeline to joy.

About thirty minutes later, Malkin found something they could agree on. Black suits, that seemed almost muggle, with a black tie and black vests. It was the most simple combination there was. Why wasn't that wasn't the first one Malkin gave them to try?

Draco paid for the suits and Harry and Draco walked out wearing them. Hermione blushed at Draco. The way he looked today would be imprinted in her mind forever.

When they stepped out of Madam Malkins, Ginny was running up the street.

"You said yellow right?" Ginny shouted. She looked beautiful in her light strapless sundress. "Wow Harry. You look hot." She winked and kissed him.

"Thanks, baby," Harry replied. They were such a perfect couple.

"Oh no!" Hermione threw her hand over her mouth. How could she forget? "We don't have any music."

"We could enchant something to play," suggested Harry.

"We're getting married in a park packed with muggles," said Hermione.

Draco's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed. He was thinking and on the verge of getting an idea.

"I know what we'll do. Come on." He grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran down the street, Harry and Ginny keeping up behind them.

Draco stopped in front of a dark alleyway, an old collection of sordid looking wizards buzzed down the narrow corridor.

"Knockturn Alley." Hermione said, surprised.

"Look." Draco pointed at an old man sitting by one of the stores and strumming on a guitar. The man looked like he fell in a pile of mud and then rolled down a hill, but the music coming from his instrument was enchanting. "Stay here," said Draco.

Draco left Hermione standing at the edge of Knockturn Alley with Harry and Ginny. He said a few things to the man who looked at Hermione. The man stood up and walked out with Draco.

"Hey guys, this is Edwin. He's going to play music for the wedding."

"Um, thank you," said Hermione. Another random, but exciting addition to the two-hour prep wedding. It was all coming together so fast. But all that mattered was she was going to spend the rest of her life with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny looked down at her watch. "It's 1:30 guys. We meet your parents at 2:00. We should go!"

"Wait. We forgot the most important thing. We don't have someone to marry us?" Hermione threw her hand over her mouth. What was she thinking?

Draco just smiled, looking smug."I didn't forget."

He gently squeezed Hermione's shoulders and turned her around. Walking toward them was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you know the Headmaster of Hogwarts can marry people?" asked Draco, grinning.

"I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." But she hadn't applied it to her life. Albus Dumbledore was marrying them. It was perfect. He was her hero, her mentor.

The six of them apparated to the Leaky Cauldron because they were on the other side of Diagon Alley and then walked to the park.


	3. Vows

Light trickled down through the moist green foliage of the muggle park. Benches and lamp posts were dotted along the cobblestone paths. Deep, grey clouds were moving in over the sky. Every once in a while a slow rumble would sound through the crisp spring air.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Ginny said.

Hermione didn't reply. She was too focused on what was about to happen. Her parents and Draco's stood by a bench exchanging confused pleasantries. Lucius looked up.

"What's going on?" he shouted and then coughed. Narcissa patted him on the back as he kept hacking.

"Father, are you okay?" asked Draco.

"I will be fine, son." he said, his head tilting slightly. "What are all of them doing here?"

Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. They were both smiling like idiots. Lucius squinted at them. Hermione's mother and Narcissa looked at each other and then gasped in unison.

"You two are getting married?" shouted Narcissa shrilly.

"We all knew that. They have been engaged for three years," drawled Lucius before coughing again.

"They're getting married today," Hermione's mother said calmly, but she was anything but calm. "They brought us here because they are getting married right now."

"What?" Dr. Granger and Lucius Malfoy said at the same time. No matter how different they seemed, when it came to their kids parents were all the same.

'It's true, Father," replied Draco. "I love Hermione. She's already part of our family. I'm ready for her to be my life. I hope you both understand."

"Mom, Dad." Hermione trembled. "He's the one. He's everything you could possibly want for me. He's everything I'll ever want or need." She swallowed.

"I have a feeling they're getting married today whether we like it or not. We might as well be there with them." Narcissa grinned. Relief flooded Hermione. They had Narcissa on their side.

"So you're just getting married right here?" Hermione's father asked. He didn't look nearly as convinced as Draco's mom.

"No. Over there." Hermione pointed to a wide patch of dandelions that reminded her of the one Draco and her used to visit at Hogwarts when they'd want time alone.

The wedding was more beautiful than Hermione could have ever hoped. It was so natural, so ethereal. The dandelions matched Ginny's dress and magical music played from one simple guitar as Draco and Dumbledore walked down the aisle which was designated by small lines of branches. Hermione hid behind a tree watching the procession.

After Draco and Dumbledore came Lucius and Narcissa then Hermoine's mother, and finally Harry and Ginny. As Hermione walked down the aisle, thunder boomed drowning out some of the music, the threat of rain imminent. It didn't matter if it poured. All that mattered was the face waiting at the end of the aisle. That perfect blonde hair, those clear silver eyes and a smile that made life worth living. She would love Draco forever. Hermione made it to the end of the aisle and Draco took both her hands in his.

Dumbledore said a few words about love and magic and how love was magic but she couldn't pay attention with Draco so close to her, so ready to say, "I do." There was a large crack of thunder just before Hermione started to say her vows.

"If someone would have asked me in fourth year if I thought one day I would've been standing here about to marry Draco Malfoy, I would have told them they were out of their minds. But now I know there could have been no other way. So, Draco, I want you know that I love you completely and for always. I will be there with you every step of the way, through good times and bad times and through the everyday times. No matter what I'll be there for you. Always." Hermione bit her lip on the last word, trying not to cry as she looked over at Draco who had a small tear in his eye.

Draco began his vows, "One time you asked me when I first started loving you, I told you when I learned about you organizing Dumbledore's Army. This is true, but it's not the whole story. It all started in third year when I did something terrible because my pride got hurt and my beautiful, special, perfect little Gryffindor called me and I quote, "a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach." Draco winked at Hermione and everyone laughed a little. Hermione blushed as Draco continued, "Then she punched me in the face. You see Hermione, you're my mirror. You reflect me exactly the way that I am, the good and the bad and you make me face the truth about myself. So Hermione not only do I promise to protect you with my life, to love you always and alone, but I also promise to let you keep being my mirror, to let you keep making me the kind of person you deserve to be with."

Hermione couldn't help it. She was crying now too and so were Ginny and Narcissa. Another blast of thunder shook the park and little raindrops started to fall.

"We better hurry this thing along," chuckled Dumbledore. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore picked up his wand and waved it. Magical gold bands appeared on both Draco and Hermione's ring fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Just then, the skies opened up. Rain crushed down on them, instantly soaking them.

Draco took Hermione's face in his hands and pressed his lips to her. Everything good and perfect and pure shining in that one kiss. The very first kiss with her husband.

As soon as they broke apart, the rest of the wedding party started running for cover. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and started running with them, but she planted her feet firmly. He turned back and as soon as he did, she pulled him to her. Hermione jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, her dress falling down around her. She locked her arms behind Draco's neck and slammed her lips into his. They stood there kissing in the pouring rain, forgetting about everyone else in the world.


	4. Honeymoon

The wedding had been short notice but the Malfoys owned a quaint cottage they rarely used in the south of France. A perfect place for a honeymoon. Hermione and Draco packed their clothes for the trip and used the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to travel to the Malfoy cottage.

The cottage was constructed of moss-covered stone and decorated with fresh vines that climbed and tangled around the woodland home. A small brook ran along the side of the cottage and a wooden bridge crossed over it. The only sounds were that of the brook, the birds in the trees and breaths of Hermione's new husband.

Draco muttered, "Alohamora" and unlocked the front door, their travel bag draped over his arm. He used a wordless spell to fling open the wooden door. He swung Hermione into his arms. She gasped at the quick motion, her still damp dress clinging closely to her body. Draco dusted the wavy strands of hair out of her face and smiled, his eyes sparkling with love. He carried Hermione over the threshold of the Malfoy cottage.

"How traditional of you." Hermione smiled.

Draco cradled Hermione tightly as he said, "My father did a lot of things wrong, but the one thing he did right was show me what meant to truly love your wife by how he loved my mother. So that's a Malfoy tradition I'd like to keep, if that's alright with you?"

"Sounds lovely," she whispered as Draco set her down.

Hermione glanced around the cottage. There was a small kitchen to the left that was oddly like the kitchen at the burrow, messy and little sideways. She stood in the living room, a dark red leather couch rested in front of a stone hearth and the expansive windows let in the sunset light.

"I think I'm going to change into something less... wet." Hermione grinned.

Draco aimed his wand at himself and whispered a spell. His wet clothes dried immediately. He turned his wand at Hermione. She put her hand out to stop him.

"No thanks. I'm going to change into something... less." She winked at her husband and grabbed her small enchanted bag from Draco.

"Less. I like the sound of that," he said into her ear. Hermione disappeared into the bedroom, her heart thrumming wildly.

The cozy bedroom was like a muggle fairy tale her mother read her as a child. She removed a silk green nightgown from her bag. She and Ginny had bought it one day when they went shopping. They both purchased one for themselves for their future honeymoon night, even though Ginny hadn't even been engaged at the time. Harry and Ginny had only been engaged for six months Hermione slipped on the nightgown, used a drying spell on her hair and studied herself in the mirror. Draco. She just wanted Draco. His hands, his lips, his body. Hermione rushed back into the living room.

Draco stood by the hearth, leaning slyly against its mantle. He had started a fire and his face shimmered in the glow of the fresh embers. His pink lips stretched into a warm smile as Hermione made her way across the cold wooden floor in her silk green nightgown and her bare feet.

Hermione wasn't nervous at all. All the pieces of the world fit together perfectly. Nothing painful could touch her again. Not as long as she had Draco.

"Hermione Malfoy," growled Draco seductively, "You look positively breathtaking."

She blushed at the way Draco had said her new name and the blush reddened at the sight of her gorgeous husband. He had removed his black jacket, vest and tie. The first few buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, revealing the sparse light hairs on his chest.

"You don't look bad yourself," Hermione said. She ran her hand along Draco's cheek, feeling his coarse, but almost translucent stubble. A shiver coursed through her body.

With a smirk, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it toward the old radio sitting on the windowsill. Its small lights flickered on and music played. A piano hummed softly. It played one of her favorite muggle songs, "You Were Always on my Mind".

"I love this song," Hermione breathed the words into Draco's ear. He shuddered.

"I know," Draco replied, his voice gruff. He placed his arm around Hermione's waist and guided her body to his. She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced to the music. "Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have," he sang the words to the song. Draco had a beautiful, soft voice. The sound Draco's singing poured over her like a shower, warm, relaxing, pure.

Draco ran his thin fingers along the side of Hermione's neck before leaning in following his fingers with a trail of light kisses.

"You were always on my mind," sang Hermione. "You were always on my mind."

Draco's eyes clouded over, deep and grey like a thunderstorm. Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek, then the corner of his lips and then she kissed him on the mouth. Their lips moved together in rhythm with the music.

Draco sang, his lips brushing over hers as they moved, "And I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. And girl, if I made you feel second best, I'm sorry I was blind."

"You were always on my mind. You were always on my mind," Draco and Hermione sang together. Their voices mixed together. There was not telling one from the other.

Draco traced his hand along Hermione's leg, just above where her dress ended at mid thigh. She trembled at his light touch. She grabbed Draco's shirt in her hands and slowly untucked it from his pants. Draco's hand abandoned her leg as he lifted his arms to remove his shirt. Heat rushed through Hermione's body as she stared at her shirtless husband.

"You are remarkable," Hermione said, her mouth dry. A devilish smirk cut across Draco's face and moved his arm just enough for Hermione to catch a glimpse of the Dark Mark permanently etched into his otherwise flawless skin. The Mark that had once been terrifying, heartbreaking, had become alluring. It was symbol of what he'd risk, what Draco would sacrifice for her.

Hermione reached into Draco's pocket and slid out his wand.

"Hey." Draco furrowed his brow. Hermione swished the wand toward the bedroom door and it slammed shut. "What are you doing?" continued Draco, confusion written on his face.

Hermione grinned as she placed her hands on thin hips and brought her lips just a breath away from his. "We're not going to make it all the way to the bedroom."

Draco's eyes widened and they slid down to the thick rug by the hearth, floating away together on the last bars of her favorite song.


	5. First Fight

A few months passed since their wedding. Things had gone rather. Draco and Hermione had moved into their first apartment, small, but in Hogsmeade. The thought that Hogwarts was only short walk away comforting.

Draco arrived home from work. He yawned, kissed Hermione on the mouth and walked to the closet. He opened up the drawer dresser.

Hermione had been excited for Draco to see all the work she'd gotten done at home on her day off. She even did all the laundry because Draco hated to do it.

"Can you not fold my socks like that?" Draco groaned.

Hermione's stomach dropped. No kiss. No you're an awesome wife. Just a complaint. "What?"

"I don't like when my socks get all balled up," he said as he stood at the dresser re-folding the socks.

A tear pricked at her eye. One small screw up and Draco didn't notice anything else. A rush of anger swept through her. She was standing in the bedroom, crying like a some sort of loser.

"Then do your own laundry!" she snapped.

"I didn't ask you to do my laundry," Draco replied, his eyes wide like he didn't know how Hermione could be mad.

"We can't just leave it piled up around the house!" Hermione's heart was pounding wildly. Words spit from her mouths without thought.

"Maybe if we could get a house elf like respectable wizards," Draco sneered.

Hermione's mouth fell open. How could Draco suggest something like that when she knew how that made her feel?

"Respectable wizards don't bully poor little creatures."

Draco rolled his eyes. He just brushed her aside. It was unacceptable. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Get it through your head that house elves don't deserve to be treated like slaves. Dobby, your house elf, he saved my life. After your crazy bloody aunt tortured me for hours!"

"When are you going to let that go, Granger?" Draco snarled, gasping as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Hermione ran out of the bedroom, through the living room and outside into the cold winter air.

She kept running through the two inches of snow, glad she had left her shoes on from when she went to take out the trash. Her heart was breaking. How could he have called her Granger the way he used to? Granger wasn't even her name anymore. She was Malfoy. Draco's voice played in her head. _Mudblood. Filthy little mudblood._

She glanced down at her arm. The word "mudblood" was carved into it. No spell had been able to remove it. One single tear slipped from her eye.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. "Hermione, Love, would you please slow down."

Hermione wiped the tear away and turned around. Draco roughly grabbed her face and crushed their lips together in a violent, passionate blur. The breath was sucked out of her.

"You're a hell of a kisser, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco smiled. He slipped off his grey wool jacket and wrapped it around her, buttoning the top buttons. "Will you come home, please?" She nodded as he draped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for all the work you did today."

Hermione and Draco walked home, thoughts of hours of "making up" on her mind. She removed Draco's jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Draco walked into the kitchen.

"Baby, the phone is blinking red. Does that mean something?" Draco backed up slowly. "It looks angry."

A laugh fell from her lips. Draco had lived in the muggle world for a year, but during that time he had never owned a phone. Most houses in Hogsmeade didn't have muggle telephones, but Hermione wanted to talk to her parents.

"It's fine." Hermione met Draco in the kitchen and picked up the phone. "It just means we have a message." She entered the password and waited for the message. It was her mother-in-law calling on _muggle_ telephone.

Hermione hung up, the blood rushing from her face.

"What's wrong? Who was it?"

"Y-your mom. Your dad's in the hospital."

Draco rushed his words. "Is he okay? Why would he call from St. Mungo's?"

Hermione squeezed her husband's hand. "St. Mungo's sent him to a muggle hospital."


	6. Muggle Hospital

The only sound in the hospital room was the beeping of Lucius' heart monitor. Hermione held Draco's sweating hand. He was trying to look like he wasn't scared, but there were few reasons that St. Mungo's would send a wizard to a muggle hospital. Not the least of which was cancer. And as much as everyone tried not to think about it, cancer was the word on everyone's mind.

Pureblood wizards rarely had to worry about muggle diseases like cancer. They were so rare. Even wizards hadn't come up with a cure for the horror of that disease. It was too muggle for magic.

Lucius twitched, "This h-z-r-t, whatever it is, is intolerable."

"The nurse called it an IV" Narcissa said, kissing Lucius on the forehead. "It might help if you'd sit still."

"Fine," Lucius huffed and then coughed wildly. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tighter, as if unconsciously, crushing Hermione's fingers together. She winced at the pain, but wouldn't dare let go.

The door squeaked open. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley came in carrying a basket of flowers and a couple books.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny's voice floated into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"This beeping thing is making me crazier than the dementors did in Azkaban. I've got tubes coming out of every part of my body. And the nurse keeps coming in to check on me every fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "That's awful. Well we bought you these flowers and a couple books. They're enchanted to look like muggle novels, but they're really from Borgin and Burke's."

"Thanks," said Lucius as Harry sat the gifts on the windowsill. His eyes turned to Ginny. "I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted, a pitiful smile on her face.

"Here," said Harry. "Maybe we should turn on the TV. That way you won't hear that beeping as much." He smiled and pushed the power button. Harry always made everyone feel better, especially Hermione.

Harry grabbed the remote and flipped through a few channels and then stopped on a cricket game. "It's not quidditch, but."

"It's fine." Lucius sighed.

Harry and Ginny walked over to Draco and Hermione. Hermione hugged Harry close, then Ginny. Harry shook Draco's hand, held it for a moment and then pulled him into a hug. Draco stiffened momentarily but then relaxed in Harry's arms.

"Whatever you need," whispered Harry in Draco's ear. Draco nodded as the parted.

Ginny dropped Hermione's hand and kissed Draco on the cheek. Both Harry and Hermione gave quick hugs to Narcissa. There were no grudges held between the Potter and the Malfoys. It was a beautiful thing.

The doctor came in. "Hello, Lucius, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Wonderful," he responded sarcastically. Narcissa nudged him the side. Someday Hermione and Draco would probably be just like that.

"We don't have the results yet. We need to do a few more tests, if you can give us a second." The doctor pulled up a rolling chair to the side of Lucius' bed. Hermione took one last look at Lucius before following everyone else (other than Narcissa who stayed with her husband) to the door.

"You have a wonderful family, Lucius. It's nice to have so many people there for you."

Lucius paused, "Yes. It is."

With a smile, Hermione walked into the hallway with Draco, Harry and Ginny.

They waited for a few minutes in the hall. Draco said nothing, just stood near the vending machine, running his hand nervously through his hair. Harry laid arm across on Draco's shoulders. It was odd to see Harry and Draco so physically close to each other, but Harry seemed to understand better than anyone how Draco was feeling and what he needed.

The doctor came through the door. "The tests are all complete, but visiting hours are almost over. You're welcome to come back in the morning."

Narcissa stepped into the hallway, walked up to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Lucius wants to see you, Hermione."

"Me?" They were close, but what could he want to say to her alone?

Hermione glanced at Draco nervously. He shrugged. She walked inside the room and shut the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hermione.

Lucius nodded, but his face was red. Pain from whatever test the doctor had administered written in his grimace.

"Come here," he said softly. Hermione sat on a chair near the top of the bed. The cricket game was still on. "I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're with Draco." He sighed.

"I'm happy I'm with him too. I love him so much."

"You make him... better." Lucius bit his lip. "I just don't know what to-" His voice broke. Lucius looked like he was going to cry. The only other time she'd seen him cry was right after Draco had supposedly killed himself.

Hermione took Lucius' hand in hers and held it. It was rougher than Draco's, but had that same coolness. She leaned her head on her normally tough father-in-law's shoulder, snuggling into his neck. His hair smelled of cinnamon like Christmas and her husband. She shut her eyes as Lucius rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I've never told you this, but I love you. You're my daughter, you understand? "

She smiled. "I love you too, Dad."

His eyes moved from Hermione to the TV screen. "I've never understood this game. How can anyone watch a game that's played with only one ball?"

Hermione laughed, the Lucius she'd known resurfacing. She sat there with her head on Lucius' shoulder and his head against hers for fifteen minutes. Narcissa and a nurse came inside and said visiting hours were over. The nurse let Narcissa stay and sleep in the chair next to Lucius's bed.


	7. Talk About

t was cancer. Esophagus cancer and the doctors had given Lucius only six months to live. Hermione kept telling Draco that people often survived much longer than the doctors predicted as long as the patient kept fighting. And if Lucius was anything, he was a fighter.

Narcissa and Lucius were living in an apartment in the city. Fortunately, it was bigger than the one they lived in at Godric's Hollow during the war, but it was still decidedly small and in the muggle world, which separated Lucius from everything he'd known and loved. Hermione felt so sorry for him. He was too weak to apparate, even side-along apparation, and the floo was too far from the hospital for them to live anywhere else.

Hermione had left early from work to take Lucius to his appointment. She had promised Narcissa a break from the care taking of her husband, as she often did.

She waited at the hospital for Lucius's therapy to be finished and then drove him home. He held onto her hand the whole drive. She wasn't sure what had happened during the treatment, but Lucius was more pale than usual and looked terrified. The last few times Hermione had watched him, Lucius had begged her not to make him eat. This was the most frightening of all the changes. When someone stopped eating, the end was often near. Hermione held back her tears as her father-in-law, her father, a man she loved deeply, turned from someone strong and unbreakable to frail mess. If this was hard for her, it had to be hard for Draco, but he refused to talk about it.

Draco was at the apartment when Hermione and Lucius arrived. Draco helped his dad out of his clothes and into bed. He gave him a copy of The Daily Prophet and kissed him on the forehead.

Hermione and Draco left Lucius in his bedroom with the door open. Hermione started washing the dishes that were piling up on the counter.

"How was your day at work?" she asked. Any conversation was better than the painful silence.

"It was fine," Draco replied curtly.

"Okay," Hermione said, returning to the dishes. "You want to help me with this?"

"No," growled Draco as he sat down at the table. He had changed so much since Lucius got sick. Lucius who was dying was better company than Draco the past few weeks. Lucius just wanted human companionship in his last days and Draco was in denial about what was going on. Whenever she tried to tell Draco that, he would shut her out.

"He's your father," Hermione mumbled under her breath as she put a plate into the dishwasher.

"That's right! He's my father. Not your... boyfriend!" Draco slammed his fist on the table.

Hermione let a cup fall and clang in the sink. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I mean the two of you. It's kind of odd, don't you think? You spend a lot of time alone together doing who knows what while I'm off at work and-"

Hermione's mouth fell open and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You think we're-" She couldn't finish the words. It was too unbelievable. "Do you want to know what I do here when you're gone?"

"I've seen you two!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione spit. Draco had gone mad. "You think your dad and I are what? Getting it on after I hold back his hair so he can throw up whatever food I just spent an hour hand feeding him? Cause, boy, does that turn me on."

"Maybe it just throws me off seeing my father so cozy with my mudblood wife!" Draco shouted, shoving the stack of dishes that were on the table onto the floor. "What am I supposed to think?"

Hermione was stunned. That word came out of Draco's mouth. She lifted her hand and smacked her husband across the face, the impact stinging her fingers.

"Maybe you're supposed to think I love you," said Hermione as Draco held his hand the red mark on his cheek.

"Kids!" shouted Lucius from the other room. "Get in here. NOW!"

Draco and Hermione exchanged a painful glance and then walked to Lucius' bedroom like they were awaiting the dementor's kiss.

"Hello, father," said Draco, his eyes downcast.

"Is that the way I taught you to talk to your wife?" Lucius said coldly.

"No."

"Apologize."

"Lucius, it's fine," Hermione replied. It was better not to talk about it.

Lucius shook his head, his eyes piercing Draco. "I never want to hear that awful word in my house again. Is that clear?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just-"

"Crazy?"

Draco paused. "Jealous."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You have this incredible relationship with my father. The kind of relationship I always wanted."

"No one is turning down your help or your time, son," said Lucius. "I'm right here." Lucius had changed so much since his illness. Draco's fake suicide had made Lucius see the consequence of hate and prejudice, but his illness had made him softer, more gentle.

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's know. It's just – I can't."

"Handle that I'm dying?" Lucius whispered.

"You're not dying," Draco shot back.

"Come here." Lucius extended his hand to Draco. He pulled Draco into bed beside him. Draco sighed and laid his head on his dad's chest. "Remember when you were young and me, you and your mom would lay in bed and talk about all our favorite things and memories? What did we call it?"

Draco grinned. "Talk-abouts."

"That's right Talk-abouts. How about we have one of those right now?"

"You serious?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded. Draco gestured for Hermione to come over.

"I think my lovely wife should get to be a part of a traditional Malfoy talk-about."

"I'd have to agree," said Lucius.

Hermione had never seen anything more precious and beautiful than the sight of her husband, who had been so alone and broken for weeks, smiling complete in the arms of his father. She laid a few inches away from Lucius on the bed. He reached down and took Hermione's hand. She smiled at Draco across Lucius's chest.

The door squeaked open and Narcissa came in the room. "What's going on?"

"A talk-about," said Draco.

"A talk about." Narcissa smiled weakly. "We haven't had one of those in fifteen years."

"We thought it was about time," said Lucius.

Narcissa climbed in the bed next to Hermione who laid her head on her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"So," said Lucius. "What should we talk about first?"


	8. Good Days

Things went on the same way for the Malfoys for several months, though Hermione and Draco had moved from Hogsmeade back into London to be closer to his parents. Hermione and Draco would take care of Lucius whenever Narcissa was too tired. One day when Hermione came over to help, she found Narcissa crying in the bathroom, a pile of Lucius's hair in her hands. That was the hardest thing for Narcissa, not because she cared about her husband's beautiful, long hair, but because it was the most concrete evidence of Lucius's illness.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Lucius got better. He was able to change his clothes himself, make meals and even go for short walks. Draco and Lucius would go for walks around the neighborhood while Narcissa would clean up the house or get dinner ready and Hermione would finish up projects for work. Seeing Lucius get better was incredible, but she was also thankful for the new relationship Draco had with his father. Draco even taught Lucius how to go muggle fishing. Lucius loved it.

When Ginny and Harry married, it was two months after the sixth months the doctor had given Lucius to live. Draco and Hermione were both in the wedding party and Lucius and Narcissa were able to attend. It was the longest time he'd been outside of the apartment since he'd become sick. Lucius shared a dance with his wife, Ginny and Hermione. The next day, Narcissa took Lucius to the doctor.

Hermione and Draco were at their apartment eating dinner when the phone rang. Hermione started to get up, but Draco stopped her.

"I'll get it, Love." Draco walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said and the waited for the called to respond. "Are you serious? That's fantastic. Mom, that's wonderful. I love you. Tell Dad I love him so much. I have to go. I have to tell Hermione."

Hermione walked to Draco as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

Draco was smiling wider than she'd ever seen him. Tears floated in his eyes. "Dad's in remission," he said. "He's cured." Draco threw his arms around Hermione, holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

Her mouth dropped open. Remission wasn't the same thing as cured. Not at all. The cancer could come back. She had to tell Draco, but when he wildly crashed his lips into her and picked her up and spun her around, she just couldn't.

Hermione kissed him back, running her hands over his face and down his arms until their fingers locked. Together they moved, happily kissing and smiling, all the way into the bedroom.

Lucius hair started growing back after that because he had stopped treatments. Narcissa and Lucius were going to move back to the wizarding world, but they sold Malfoy Manor after the war to help fund the re-building of places like Hogwarts so they were looking for a new place, one bigger than the Godric's Hollow apartment they lived in before they moved to the muggle world.

Hermione and Draco had news for Lucius and Narcissa. They weuld tell Hermione's parents the next day, but that night they were going to give the news to Draco's parents over dinner.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at their house, smiling. With his short hair, Lucius looked so much like Draco would look someday. It was like looking into one of Professor Trelawney's crystal balls and actually seeing something. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the two generations of Malfoy men. Hermione closed her eyes. There would be a third generation soon.

Draco hugged his mother and father. Hermione hugged them as well. Lucius coughed a few times.

"You okay, Dad?" Draco asked. Hermione loved how Draco had started calling Lucius Dad rather than father.

"I'm fine. Oh no, I forgot the wine."

"I can get that for you," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand to accio the wine from their car. Narcissa had learned to drive so she could take Lucius to his appointments easier.

"No. No. I'll do this muggle-style. I'm getting fond of being able to move around like ths. There's something else too. A surprise..." Lucius winked and then walked back outside the apartment.

Draco and Narcissa chatted as Hermione walked into the kitchen, nervous and excited about telling Draco's parents that she was pregnant. She grabbed a few glasses and came back into the living room.

There was an enormous crash outside. Hermione, Draco and Narcissa ran toward the sound. Hermione looked down the flight of stairs. Lucius had fallen, his body crumpled on the cement.

"Dad!" shouted Draco as he hurtled down the stairs.

They took Lucius to the muggle hospital that evening. The tests showed that Lucius was no longer in remission. The cancer was back.


	9. Be Better

After the cancer returned, Lucius and Narcissa stopped looking for a house in the wizarding world. They weren't even able to return to the muggle apartment they had been renting. Lucius Malfoy needed full time hospital care. There was no way her, Draco and Narcissa could take care of him on their own anymore, especially now that Hermione was pregnant. Driving Lucius away from that apartment knowing he'd never go back there again and dropping him off in a hospital knowing he'd never leave was one of the hardest things Hermione and Draco had ever done.

The doctors were no longer doing treatments because of the pain it caused Lucius and the treatements weren't doing any good. He actually felt better once they stopped, but the cancer was still eating him away and no surgery or treatment could help.

Draco and Lucius played a game of chess one afternoon. Hermione and Narcissa were watching quietly when the door squeaked open. It was Arthur Weasley. Draco, Hermione and Narcissa immediately stood up. The Weasley's arrival was a bit of a surprise.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione walked over and gave him a tight hug. She had missed the Weasleys.

"Hello, Hermione." Mr. Weasley patted her on the back and then shook Lucius's frail hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than you'd think," replied Lucius.

Mr. Weasley ran his hand through his hair. "There's more of us here, but we didn't want to barge in if you weren't feeling well."

"It's fine," said Lucius. "Let them in." He smiled at Narcissa who looked slightly uncomfortable. Then Ron walked in and Hermione was the uncomfortable one.

Ron had grown taller and broader shouldered even since Harry and Ginny's wedding. His hair was slightly roused, but he was dressed better than she'd ever seen. He must've gotten that well-paid job at the ministry.

"It's good to see you, Hermione." Ron smiled, looking so warm and full of life, reminding her so much of her old life. Life before the Malfoys. Hermione couldn't stop herself from hugging him.

"Hello Mal- Draco," Ron said coldly as he pulled away from Hermione.

"Ron," replied her husband.

Hermione and Narcissa exchanged a glance and Narcissa said, "I'm glad you could make it."

Mrs. Weasley and George also came in and said hello. They only stayed about half an hour and left. Their visit was awkward but Hermione could tell it meant a lot to Lucius. People who had once been his enemies visited him in his last days.

The next day Harry and Ginny came to see Lucius which was a much more relaxing event. Ginny told Lucius all about the Quidditch game she just won. Lucius loved Ginny's quidditch stories because they reminded him of the magical world, made him feel a part of it again.

Draco was standing the corner nervously fidgeting with his platinum watch. Harry's green eyes kept flicking over to him. Eventually, Harry took Draco by the wrist and asked if he wanted to go for a walk. Draco nodded silently and followed Harry, Harry's hand still wrapped around Draco's wrist.

A few minutes later, Hermione went to get some coffee for Narcissa and found Draco and Harry sitting in the waiting room. Harry's arm was around Draco as Draco stared ahead, red and bleary eyed. Hermione smiled weakly, broken-hearted for her husband, but thankful that he found a best friend in Harry. One day, she would tell Harry how much it meant to her.

When Ginny and Harry were ready to leave, Lucius grabbed Ginny's hand. His voice was weak. "I'm sorry for what I did to you your first year. I'll never forgive myself for that. And I am truly, truly sorry."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man, Lucius Malfoy. You don't know it but you are." With that, she took Harry's hand. They said goodbye and left.

Draco and Hermione were preparing to go home that evening, but were stopped by the nurse when they went into the hallway.

"You should stay," the nurse whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

Hermione knew what the nurse meant. Lucius wouldn't last through the night.

"We'll stay," Hermione answered.

"What?"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. "Let's go back and sit with Dad."

They walked back into the hospital room.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"The nurse said we could stay." Draco shrugged. He didn't seem to understand what was happening and that was okay. He didn't need to.

"She wanted to talk to you," said Hermione. The nurse didn't say that, but Narcissa should know it was probably her husband's last night and Hermione couldn't say it in front of Lucius and Draco.

"Come here, son." Lucius coughed.

Draco sat on the corner of the bed. They stayed in silence a few minutes before Narcissa returned, her eyes sparkling with the remnants of tears. She sat down on the other side of Lucius's bed and took his hand. He looked up at her knowingly. He had kept a brave face for the visitors all day but Lucius knew he was in his final moments. It was written all over his face and trembling hands.

"We should tell him," said Hermione to Draco.

"Now?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded

"Dad," Draco said, taking his fathers hand. "You know how Hermione's pregnant?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"It's great." Hermione walked over and sat on her husband's leg.

"We're having a boy." Draco smiled at Hermione and then at Lucius.

"That's wonderful, kids," he said. The smile beaming on his face said it really was.

"Great news." Narcissa sniffled. Lucius squeezed Narcissa's hand.

"There's something I need you to promise me Draco," said Lucius, his tone serious.

"What's that?" asked Draco.

"Be a good father. Be better than I was."

"You were a great-" Draco protested but Lucius put his finger to his son's lips.

"Be better." Lucius pulled his hand away from Draco's mouth.

"I promise," whispered Draco.

_Be Better._ Those were Lucius's last words. He died an hour later in the small muggle hospital bed wrapped in the arms of his wife and children. He died a happy and deeply loved man.


	10. Grief

Draco had been stoic while the nurse covered Lucius, as they left the hospital and as they drove home. Draco and Hermione offered for Narcissa to stay with them that evening, but she wanted to be alone. Not once did Draco shed a tear and Hermione forced herself not to cry for Draco's sake.

Hermione and Draco walked into their bedroom. Hermione sat down on the bed and slipped off her shoes, neither one of them saying a word. Draco shrugged off his jacket and just let it fall to the floor. Slowly, he shuffled over to the bed and collapsed down beside Hermione. She placed a gentle hand on his back and rubbed her thumb in small circles.

Draco gasped, suddenly tears rushed from his eyes. He was sobbing and running his hand over his face, spreading the salty liquid all over his hands and face.

"Oh, sweetheart," Hermione whispered, grabbing her husband's head and pulling it into her shoulder.

"My daddy's gone," whimpered Draco. She'd never seen him like this. Not even on that night he destroyed the vanishing cabinet. "My dad is dead. No. No. Please, Hermione."

His voice was muffled, but Hermione could feel him shout against her shoulder. Hermione leaned back on the bed, dragging Draco in close to her. He laid his head on her chest, tears still running from his eyes and staining her blouse.

Hermione softly ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh, baby. It's okay. Just cry. Cry all you need to. I'm right here. Shh... I've got you." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't fall apart. Draco needed her.

Draco sniffled. "He's never going to see our son. He'll never get to hold our baby."

"I know, Draco. My sweet, perfect Draco. I know. I'm so sorry." Hermione placed a gentle kiss to the top of her husband's head, her heart shattering from Draco's pain and from the loss of her father-in-law, a man she loved more than anyone knew, but still Hermione didn't cry.

Narcissa set up the funeral for the following week. It was held in the wizarding world as Lucius would've wanted it. He also would've loved to see everyone who showed up that day.

The entire remaining Weasley family was there, as were the Grangers, the Potters and many other wizarding families that Hermione didn't even recognize. Dumbledore officiated the funeral, as he had officiated Draco and Hermione's wedding. Once again, he said that love was magic. After the last year, Hermione knew exactly what Dumbledore had meant.

Love had saved Harry Potter's life when Voldemort tried to kill him all those years ago. It literally protected him. Now, Hermione could see how Draco's love for her had protected her and how her love for him was his protection as well. And in Lucius's last days, he knew great love which meant he was surrounded by magic, though he was trapped in the muggle world . Not only was love old and powerful magic, but it was magic in its purest form.

There were refreshments for mourners after the ceremony, but Hermione didn't feel like talking with guests. She just hid in the shadows watching the others.

Narcissa held herself together well as she moved from person to person offering her their condolences. Hermione wasn't even sure Narcissa knew all of them. She felt better though when Mrs. Weasley hugged her. It was a sincere hug, real comfort from a kind heart.

Once again, Harry was comforting Draco. They were in the far corner of the large room. You couldn't tell if you didn't know Draco and Harry well, but Draco wasn't standing as straight as he normally did, he was leaning against Harry as if Harry was holding him up. If Harry moved Draco would crumple to the floor. There were moments when Hermione just couldn't comfort Draco the way Harry could. She had been a part of Lucius's life and death in way that Harry hadn't

"I'm sorry," said a warm voice. Hermione turned around and Ron Weasley was smiling back at her, looking unusually clean-cut in his black suit.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, suddenly losing control. She threw her arms around his neck and he tugged her in close. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're glad I'm here. I've missed you. I've missed being your friend."

Hermione sniffled, allowing for herself to cry for the first time since Lucius's death. She let her tears fall into her old friend's shoulder. She should let him go, but she couldn't. She just let Ron hold her, their bodies flush together.

"I've missed you too," she muttered into his neck.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said during sixth year. I was so stupid and now Malfoy is the luckiest man in the world."

Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked into his eyes. He was so different and yet so like the boy she had once loved. But he wasn't Draco. No one was Draco.

Ron brushed a tear away from her face. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione didn't know why she reacted like this but she just blurted. "Draco and I are having a baby." She swallowed. "It's a boy."

The color drained from Ron's face and he smiled, but Hermione could tell it was forced. "Congratulations," he said then kissed her on the cheek and walked away. She didn't think Ron and her could ever really be friends again, no matter how much she wished it.

Hermione looked across the room at her husband, Draco Malfoy, who was still leaning on her best friend, Harry Potter, and had never loved either one of them more.


	11. New Life

Six Months Later

Hermione was so pregnant she couldn't see her feet anymore. Draco had to help her put on her shoes and get around the house. She'd taken leave from work at the Ministry of Magic and Draco had just been promoted, which was great because it paid twice as much and they were able to move to a bigger place with a room for the new baby.

She stood all day in the nursery, flicking her wand about and trying every color and pattern she could think of on the wall. Eventually she decided on mint green stripes and almost-red furnishings. The perfect blend of subdued Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Lovely," said Hermione to herself. She turned and found Draco standing the door.. It was October and he had a light orange scarf tied around his next and stuffed into his grey wool suit coat. He smirked as he pulled something magically out of his jacket pocket with his wand. It was an adorable stuff red and green dragon that matched Hermione's decorations perfectly.

"Looks wonderful, darling." Draco grinned as he walked into the nursery and placed the dragon into the baby's crib.

"Aw," said Hermione. "It's like a cuddly, fuzzy little Draco."

"What'd you call me?" Draco growled and rushed over to Hermione, biting at her neck and tickling her with his lips. "Am I cuddly now?"

Hermione giggled. "I meant the- Ah," she gasped. "Ah, Draco."

"Yes," he said breathily, still nibbling at her neck and collarbone.

"I think my water just broke," said Hermione. She was calm. How could she be calm?

Draco drew back from her, his mouth wide open. His hands flew out to Hermione's stomach. "Sit down. Sit down." He aimed he toward a chair. "No stand up. Sit down. Oh, I don't know," Draco rushed his words. Well, Draco wasn't calm that was for sure.

"How about I sit down while you owl St. Mungo's that we are on our way?" Hermione said calmly then she screamed as she had a contraction.

Draco nodded wildly. "Uh, okay." He raced to the desk and fumbled around like a crazy person looking for a pen and paper. He was absolutely adorable. Then she had another ripping, painful contraction and suddenly she found him a little less attractive.

"Got it!" shouted Draco as he scribbled on a piece of parchment. He whistled for their owl which came flapping in from the bedroom. He tied to the note to its leg.

"Hurry," said Draco to the owl. "How are you doing? Are you okay? What am I saying you're not okay! You're having a baby! Oh my! We're having a baby. I'm going to be a father." Draco collapsed onto the couch.

"Honey, sweetie, I love you, but we need to get to St. Mungo's." Hermione's voice was quiet as she held her hand to her stomach, waiting for another contraction.

"Oh, right. Oh my gosh!" Draco threw his hand to his head and leapt off the couch. "What are you doing sitting around?"

Draco was totally out-of-control behavior. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. At least she was calm enough for both of them. Fate knew what it was doing when it put them together.

Draco said, "Accio overnight bag" and Hermione's bag zoomed to his hand. Draco almost tumbled over as he caught it.

They raced out of their house and to the nearest floo system. Hermione couldn't apparate to St. Mungo's in her condition. When they walked inside the hospital, Draco shouted "Accio wheelchair!" Unfortunately, the nearest wheelchair was occupied by an old guy who landed squarely on his back as the chair was whisked away from him and landed under Hermione. She plopped down with a gasp as she had another contraction.

"Sorry," she shouted to the old man as Draco wheeled her like a mad man through the halls.

"Out of the way, pregnant lady coming through!" he yelled. Hermione wasn't so sure how she felt about her presence being announced in such an obvious manner, but there was no stopping Draco. He was an expectant father on a mission.

The healer came sliding around the corner. "What is going on here? Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We received your owl. Come on."

The healer and few nurses wheeled Hermione into the delivery room. They cast a few pain relief charms over Hermione as Draco paced nervously against the back wall.

"Did you owl your mother? My parents?" asked Hermione. "And Harry and Ginny?" Hermione wanted Narcissa and her parents there after the birth and she thought the Potters should be present as well as they were the baby's godparents.

"No. No. No. Was I supposed to? There's too much for me to do. Do I have to do everything?" Draco threw his hand to his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually having the baby. You're just having an insane, though thoroughly entertaining meltdown."

Draco took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'll have the receptionist owl them."

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Draco left and returned quickly at about the same time the healer came in and said they were ready to start the delivery. Draco held Hermione's hand as she brought their child into the world. When the doctor placed their baby boy into Hermione's hands, more joy than she'd ever experience swelled inside her. A tear fell from her eyes as she kissed her son on the forehead. She lifted the boy to Draco who lovingly cradled his new son.

"Do you have a name?" asked the doctor.

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. She loved Draco with her whole heart and would would for the rest of her life. There was no doubt about that.

"Lucius," said Hermione. "Lucius Harry Malfoy."


End file.
